


Look at me

by Ksiezycowy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Drama & Romance, M/M, Points of View
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksiezycowy/pseuds/Ksiezycowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любовь - убивает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at me

**Author's Note:**

> Для Дарьи, которая что-то такое просила от Венгра, но ему некогда, а я всё равно херней страдаю.  
> POV Какаши.

Смотри на меня. Всегда смотри только на меня. Следи за мной взглядом. Следуй за мной. Жди меня. Верь в меня. Я знаю, когда твой взгляд скользит от плеча к запястью, как ты любовно оглядываешь мои плечи _п р е д с т а в л я я_ себе каково это: хвататься за них в порыве страсти.  
  
Смотри на меня. Всегда смотри только на меня. Следи за мной взглядом. Следуй за мной. Жди меня. Верь в меня. Я знаю, когда ты смотришь на меня, ты нервно вздрагиваешь, пытаясь представить себе, что значит быть со мной, быть подо мной, быть моим. Твои мысли ведут тебя в жаркий омут собственной тьмы. _Г р е х о п а д е н и е_ \- это всегда так сладко?  
  
Смотри на меня. Всегда смотри только на меня. Следи за мной взглядом. Следуй за мной. Жди меня. Верь в меня. Я обязательно спасу тебя от тьмы, когда ты сам себя сожжешь, когда ты сам себя попытаешься убить, обязательно спасу тебя. Я - _г е р о й_. Я - _л е г е н д а_. Я то, что ты _ж а ж д е ш ь_.  
  
Смотри на меня. Всегда смотри только на меня. Следи за мной взглядом. Следуй за мной. Жди меня. Верь в меня. Согревай меня в ночи, скользи пальцами по моей спине, по моим шрамам, по моей боли. Слизывай мою кровь, мой пот, моё желание. Иди за мной, сгорай со мной. Утоли мою жажду. Боль еще никогда не была тобой так _ж е л а н н а_?  
  
Смотри на меня. Всегда смотри только на меня. Следи за мной взглядом. Следуй за мной. Жди меня. Верь в меня. Придумывай сказки со счастливым концом, _в е р ь_ в них. Неси солнечный свет на крыльях улыбки. Целуй меня, принимай меня, отдавай мне всё, что ты можешь отдать. Ведь потом будет уже _п о з д н о_.  
  
Смотри на меня. Всегда смотри только на меня. Следи за мной взглядом. Следуй за мной. Жди меня. Верь в меня. В твоих глазах слезы, боль и тоска. Стылая серость, влажная серость. Дрожь пальцев, нервно комкающих бумаги. Капелька крови - прикушена губа. _С к а з о к_ нет, реальность ведь их не терпит.  
  
Смотри на меня. Всегда смотри только на меня. Следи за мной взглядом. Следуй за мной. Жди меня. Верь в меня. Твоё сердце не просто _б ь е т с я_ у меня под рукой, оно _б ь е т с я_ в моих руках, истекает кровью, любовью и нежностью. Это тепло будет со мной всегда. В остекленевших твоих глазах - синяя бесконечность неба отражается черным адом агонии. Ты всегда будешь смотреть только на меня...  
... просто потому что я _л ю б л ю_ тебя.


End file.
